Time Bends For The Pirate King
by fairystail
Summary: Time bends for no man? Well good thing Monkey D. Luffy is not a man he is a monster, a captain, a hero and The future Pirate King. Not a Time Travel Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story, i know im horrible like this but i just had an idea so here it is Time Bends For the Pirate King this is also known as The Fanfic Without a Cool Acronym. Well here goes enjoy read review give me your eternal soul, etc

* * *

Coby stared up at Alvida in horror, he didn't know why he had done it nor did he care at this moment, all he knew was that he had called Alida a stupid old hag with a face that not even a mother could love, this meant that Coby was going to be pushing up daisies any second from now. He screamed in terror as Alvida's club come closer and closer to smashing him into a fine paste, this was it, he was dead.

 _"Bullet Time,"_ a voice whispered.

Coby watched in shock as a young man seemed to appear out of nowhere right in front of him with two six shot revolvers drawn and pointed at Alvida. Coby also watched as twelve bullets pierced through Alvida's body and killed her instantly. The young man then calmly placed his two revolvers into their holsters and turned to face Coby, "hey do you have any food?" he asked. "I've been lost at sea for three days and missed eighteen meals."

Coby stared in shock trying to figure out what was the most shocking, the fact that this young man had miraculously appeared out of nowhere and saved him, the fact that this young man had killed Alvida or the fact that this young man apparently ate six meals a day. Movement behind the young man caught Coby's eye as a pirate rushed at him with a sword raised. "LOOK OUT!" Coby shrieked in horror as he rapidly backpedalled away.

 _"Pause,"_ the young man whispered and the next thing Coby knew the young man was turned around and four bullets had hit the attacking pirate. "now that wasn't very nice," the young man scolded in annoyance before turning back to face Coby. "So where's the meat?"

Coby stared at his dead ex-captain and his dead ex-shipmate, he also stared at the very frightened pirates before making a decision. "ah, I...I think I saw the kitchen this way," Coby said nervously.

Coby could feel the young man's eyes watching him as he directed him to the kitchen, he just knew that the young man was going to hurt him, maybe even kill him.

"I'm Luffy," the young man eventually said. "What's your name?"

"C-C-Coby," Coby eventually stammered out before the two lapsed into silence.

Once they reached the kitchen Luffy instantly started to grab everything that he could see and devour it whole. "Er Luffy-san are you a bounty hunter?" Coby eventually asked.

Luffy shook his head, "I'm a pirate," he grinned "and one day I'll be King of the Pirates!"

Coby stared at him for a few seconds, "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed. "THERE IS NO WAY SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN BE THE PIRATE KING IT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE!"

Luffy shook his head at that, "better to die following an impossible dream than to live and always wonder what it would have been like if you tried," he told Coby seriously before disappearing.

Coby didn't move once Luffy was gone, he just stared at the pirate's former spot with unseeing eyes, wondering if that was true. Would it be better if he died attempting to become a great Marine than to live like this? Yes it would be better. "I'm going to become a Marine," Coby whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Thief

Luffy ignored all of the stares as he walked onto the docks of Shell Island, he was used to them after all and he had a place to be namely the closest restaurant. The inside of the restaraunt was almost completely abandoned the only people inside was an obnoxious looking idiot, two marines, a little girl sweeping the floor and her mother taking the idiot's order. "and keep the tab to yourself," the idiot yelled once his order was given. The woman gave a small grimace but didn't say anything.

"Hey lady can I order?" Luffy asked walking up to the counter.

"Just foget about the no name trash and make my food," the idiot yelled at the lady. "Unless you want me to complain to my father about you."

The woman paled, "your food will be ready in just a moment Helmeppo-sama," she said before rushing towards the kitchen.

Luffy annoyed by the idiot's treatment of the woman decided to toy with him. "and just who is your father?" he asked. by the look of the Marines at the idiot's side, Luffy guessed it was a high ranking Marine.

The idiot puffed himself up and gained a look of superiority and arrogance, "why he is Captain Axe-hand Morgan of course," he gloated.

Luffy nodded, giving an impression of being impressed, he wasn't impressed. "So because your father is a Marine Captain you can order everyone else of a lower rank around?" he asked.

"That's right and you would do well to remember that fact, trash," the idiot laughed.

Luffy gave a fake laugh as well, "Helmeppo-sama was it?" he asked, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Monkey D. Luffy, grandson to Monkey D. Garp. I was sent here to inspect this base for any and all signs of corruption."

Helmeppo's laugh cut off and he instantly paled, the two Marines at his side paled as well. "N-n-nice to meet you Luffy-san," Helmeppo stammered.

Luffy gave Helmeppo a cold smile, "That's Luffy-sama to you, _trash!_ " he ordered.

"Of-of course, forgive me Luffy-sama," Helmeppo said, sweating bullets and getting up to leave for the door.

"Leaving so soon _trash?_ " Luffy asked stopping Helmeppo in his tracks. "I was hoping we could share a nice meal and you could tell me all about the base that your father runs."

"I-I-I would be delighted to do that Luffy-sama only i'm not the best person to talk to," Helmeppo said, desperately trying to get out of the situation.

Luffy's smile widened, "but I insist. Also I seem to have forgotten my wallet, you wouldn't mind paying for me would you _trash_?"

"N-N-Not at all Luffy-sama," Helmeppo cried as he sat down back into his seat.

Luffy grinned as right at that time Helmeppo's food arrived. As soon as it was placed on the table Luffy grabbed it and started to eat, "pay the lady, _trash,_ " Luffy ordered.

Luffy had to admit that was probably one of the best meals he had ever had, the food was nice, the service was nice and the entertainment of scaring Helmeppo was even better. "So tell me about the base, anything worth knowing?"

"W-w-well we have that Pirate Hunter Zoro captured," Helmeppo stammered nervously.

Luffy stared at him, "you have one of the best bounty hunters in the East Blue arrested why?" he asked in a voice that said the guy was an idiot.

"Well he attacked me!" Helmeppo shouted indignantly.

"Can you blame him?" Luffy asked, "You are really annoying." Luffy then pulled one of his revolvers out of it's holster and pointed it at Helmeppo, "maybe I should attack you as well, I can just tell jii-san it was self defence."

"B-but that's abuse of your power!" Helmeppo screamed, frightened.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it," Luffy mocked, re-holstering his revolver. "Don't worry I will just write down in my report what you have been doing. It will be up to jii-san to decide what happens here."

"R-right," Helmeppo squeaked.

Luffy got up and walked to the door, "i'm going to walk through town a bit. Go and tell Axe-hand what's happening and that i'll be on my way," he ordered before walking out the door.

...

Luffy's walk through the town was an interesting if saddening one. The townspeople were poor, most were starving, sick dying or a combination of the three, there was crime everywhere and not a Marine to be seen. "Obviously too good to do their jobs," Luffy growled slightly. "I'm going to have to change things a bit." With that decided Luffy made his way to the base only to find a large contingent of Marines and a big axe-handed guy standing outside.

Luffy watched in mild amusement as Axe-Hand walked up to him, trying to look intimidating. "My idiot son told me you were coming. What's your name and rank?" Axe-Hand asked rudely.

 _"Pause,"_ Luffy muttered watching as time froze. With a smirk on his face he just walked past Axe-hand and his entourage only letting time start up again when he was past them. "Well are you coming?" Luffy asked casually knowing it would both annoy them and scare them.

"Stop right there you insolent rat and answer me!" Axe-Hand yelled.

 _"guess some people are too arrogant to realize fear,"_ Luffy thought to himself. "All you need to know _rat_ is that I wield the power of a Vice-admiral now let's get this show on the road," he ordered.

The first thing that Luffy noticed once he walked through the gates to the base was the green haired, emaciated form of Roronoa Zoro tied to a cross in the middle of the training yard. "As he is such a high profile criminal I will be taking him with me when i leave," Luffy said with a slight gesture to Zoro before moving on into the base proper.

"First step is the men's barracks," Luffy announced once inside. Several of the Marines paled at that buy quickly Luffy was lead to their barracks, are pigsty of a place. Sake bottles everywhere, beds unmade, dirty clothes strewn about the place and a few rats were seen as well. "Clean it," was all that Luffy sad before walking out the door and to the next room.

After searching most of the rooms that an official inspector was expected to search Luffy ordered Axe-hand to take him to his office. place where they found an red haired thief.

...

Nami was honest enough to say that when the big guy with the Axe for a hand charged her she was scared for her life. She was too terrified to scream for help or try to run and could only stand their, her life flashing before her eyes.

"STAND DOWN!" the young man with the strawhat and two revolvers at his waist shouted out causing the big guy to stop and glare at him in anger.

"Give me one good reason why I should let this rat live!" the big guy demanded.

"She works for me," Strawhat, replied calmly shocking Nami. I sent her on ahead to scout out your base and find any evidence of corruption. Isn't that right?" he asked turning towards her.

"Y-yes sir," Nami stammered nodding her head.

"And did you find anything?" Strawhat asked.

Racking her mind for anything that Strawhat may find useful Nami paused. It took her a few seconds before she remembered a conversation she had heard while sneaking through the base, "apparently the captain s forcing taxes over the citizens so that he can build a statue of himself," she replied.

"is it at least a bronze statue?" Strawhat asked randomly.

Nami paused wondering why it mattered, "er no...sir it's made of stone from what I understand."

Strawhat nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face the big guy again. "You are hereby relieved of your command. you are to vacate the base immediately and someone will be around in one week to replace you. If you wish to continue on in the Marines you will have to talk to your replacement about that. Understood?" he asked.

The big guy's response was to scream, "DIE!" at the top of his lungs and swing his axe hand at Strawhat. This time Nami did scream in fear for the guy, once he was gone then the Marines would kill her as well.

 _"Bullet Time,"_ she heard strawhat mutter as twelve bullets pierced the big guy's body and sent him flying backwards. Nami hadn't even seen Strawhat draw, shoot or re-holster his guns.

Strawhat then turned to the remaining Marines. "Every single beri in the treasury is to be redistributed to the people of the town. I am to be supplied a pack full of food, Roronoa Zoro is to be released into my custody, fed and given all of his supplies. Me and my associate here are going to remain in this office until where we will go over all of Axe-Hand's paperwork. I will then write a report which will be sent of to Vice Admiral Garp for him to look over. He will then decide on which course of action to take in regards to this pathetic excuse for a Marine base. Do I make myself Clear?" he asked/ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!" the Marines shouted.

Strawhat nodded, "then get to it. And someone bring me a box of bullets i'm getting low." The Marines all fought over who would be the first one out the door and away from Strawhat.

Once the room was clear of everyone but Nami and Strawhat she decided to ask her question. "Wh-why did you lie?"

Strawhat walked over to the desk and picked up the papers on it before responding. "Call it honor among thieves," he grinned.

"Y-you're a th-thief as well?" Nami asked shocked, she had thought he was a Marine Commodore or something with how everyone reacted and how he was apparently able to send a message to Vice Admiral Garp.

His grin widened, "future Pirate King actually," he announced. "I just dropped a few names, told a few lies and acted confidant and they believed everything I said. Not the brightest bunch are they?"

Nami glared at him when he mentioned that he was a filthy, backstabbing, heartless pirate, _'that saved your life,'_ a small part of her mind added before she pushed it away and ignored it. "What do you want here pirate?" she spat.

Strawhat shrugged, "I was just hopping to stock up on food before i left town again when the captain's son decided to anger me. I figured I would teach him a lesson in respect and be on my way, I then noticed that the Marines weren't doing their jobs and decided to fix that situation. I may be a pirate but I was raised to respect the Marines and these guys tarnish the name."

"Like i'll believe that," Nami said sarcastically.

Strawhat rolled his eyes, Yeah i'm freeing an innocent man, saved your life and i'm giving everyone in town all of this base's money as part of an evil plot," he muttered sarcastically. "Don't you have a safe to break into?"

Nami blushed in embarrassment at his response but didn't say anything deciding instead that her time was better spent trying to break open the safe.

...

Luffy calmly gathered all of the papers on and in the desk in his hands before muttering a simple _"pause."_ he watched as Nami stopped moving and all sounds ceased. Now that he had all of the time in the world he slowly began to read through all of the papers, his calm attitude disappearing with each and every sentence he read. "Marines regularly dying in accidents, townsfolk being killed as terrorists, extortion of the town, taking bribes from pirates to turn a blind eye, relocation of Marine funds to personal account, fifty million beri purchase either he bought an island, a big big ass statue or he has gotten himself a devil fruit, I wonder what it is," he mused aloud. "Guess i'll wait until she breaks into his safe, if it's a devil fruit it will be in there."

Once Luffy had gone through all of the papers he pocketed them, restarted time and waited for the thief to finally open the safe.

It took her another ten minutes but the safe was eventually opened and Luffy was instantly behind her looking inside. Inside was a a strange fruit that looked like an orange covered in purple swirls, nine gold bars, a few deeds to random properties and a scroll with Buggy the Clown's insignia and a message claiming, 'i've flashily stolen the map.'

"The fruit is mine, the deeds go to the town and the gold bars are yours," Luffy told the thief calmly, already reaching out for the devil fruit.

"Or all of it is mine," the thief snarled snatching away the devil fruit before Luffy could grab it.

Luffy rolled his eyes and placed his hand on one of his revolvers as a warning.

"Filthy pirate," the thief snarled before dejectedly handing over the devil fruit. Luffy just grinned.

"So any idea what map Buggy is talking about?" he asked her.

"It's a map to the Grandline," she informed him. "I was hoping to go there for some bigger scores."

Luffy's grin widened, "you know i'm hoping to head there myself, want to team up against Buggy to get his map?...and his treasure?"

Luffy could see the beri signs in her eyes as she agreed, she may not have trusted him but she knew a good deal when she heard it.

"Good," Luffy said, "now let's go meet Zoro, the guy I freed, if we're lucky i can get him to join us against Buggy or even better to join my crew. Just remember though we're high ranking Marines not a pirate and a thief got it?"

"You don't have to tell me that," the thief huffed, "i'm not some idiotic pirate." Luffy just gave a small smirk before walking out the door.

...

Zoro knew that today would be different. He woke up tied to a cross like he did every other day for the last three weeks. He was kicked and beaten like every other day for the last three weeks. He was spat on, insulted and just generally tortured but something about today had felt different to him and it was different. The Marines untied him, led him inside, fed him and gave him back his swords. Yes today was very different.

Then a man in a strawhat with two revolvers walked up to him, a red haired woman in tow. Zoro's instincts screamed at him that this man was a pirate but not one of the Marines even looked like they would try anything. "What do you want," Zoro asked warily, his hand going to his swords.

The man gave a small smirk, "I want you to work with me. I'm going to pay a visit to Buggy the Clown and was thinking that you would be of help."

"I refuse," Zoro stated flatly.

The man's smirk turned into a small pout, "not even going to hear me out? I am after all the one who got them to take you off that cross."

"I was a few days away from freedom, it's not like you saved my life," Zoro pointed out. "Now beat it."

The man gave a small shrug, "well it's your choice," was his response before he walked out the door, the red haired woman in tow. Zoro would never see them again.

...

...

...

Yup no Zoro in this story, and I have a reason for that. First is doing the same story with only a different power and different Luffy is boring, second is i did this chapter three times and each time something happened to cause me to lose all my work. So i almost finished this on my fourth try and realised 'wait a minute why would zoro join the crew. oh god i'm going to have to redo it again. You know what fuck it' so yeah there's that as well.

I already know who Zoro's replacement is going to be but I will be taking OC ideas if you guys have any either for the strawhats, enemy pirates, marines or friendlies. i will also be taking ideas for the devil fruit or any canon characters you want to join the crew.

as always read, review and give me the winning lotto numbers.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Girl and the Clown

"Why do I have to share my boat with some filthy pirate," Nami whined for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Luffy just rolled his eyes and ignored her, he had given her his answer the first, second, fourth, ninth and fifteenth time she asked that question and still she kept asking it. Luffy just did his best to ignore Nami as he leaned back, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a rough voice asked after a few minutes.

"Someone who is trying to sleep now fuck off," Luffy growled without opening his eyes.

Luffy heard the sound of a sword being drawn and a small gasp of fear from Nami. opening his eyes he saw three pirates with Buggy's insignia on their clothes, and the three pirates had their weapons out, one had his sword against Luffy's neck. "Now that wasn't very nice," one of the pirates said in mock hurt.

"Yeah now you've gone and hurt our feelings," another one added.

"How will you make it up to us?" the third asked, "how will you help us get over this traumatic experience?"

Luffy sighed in annoyance, "I really did not want to get blood all over the boat," he muttered. "At least you have brought us a new boat to make up for it. _Pause,"_ Luffy watched as the three pirates, Nami, the birds in the sky and the waves all stopped moving, frozen in time.

Luffy lazily drew one of his revolvers and pointed it at a pirates head before pulling the trigger. As soon as the bullet had left the barrel of the revolver it paused in mid-air, frozen in time. Luffy then pointed at another pirate and pulled the trigger again and did the same with the third pirate. When Luffy was finished three bullets were hanging in the air, waiting for time to start again so they could kill their targets. Next Luffy got up to his feet and made his way past the pirates, past Nami and hopped into the Pirates boat, it was a small little boat but it was slightly bigger than their current one and it was not about to be stained with blood. "I hope I can be allowed to sleep after this," Luffy said before lying down in his new boat, closing his eyes and releasing his power, allowing time to start again.

There was the sound of three bodies hitting the deck and Nami screaming in fright at the pirates suddenly just dying. "Would you stop screaming and jump in?" Luffy asked, not even looking at her.

"Wh-what. H-how. How do y-you do th-that!" Nami stammered out, not moving from her position.

"I ate a devil fruit that allows me to pause time among a few other things," Luffy told her seriously.

"B-but th-the devil fruits are just a m-myth!" she replied slightly hysterically.

Luffy just ignored her, lowering his hat over his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

A second later his hat was gone off of his head and Nami was standing in front of him, "tell me how the hell you did that!" she ordered, looking surprised at the fact that she had dared order him around.

Luffy growled before snatching his hat out of her hands, "don't touch my hat again."

"S-s-sorry," Nami stammered weakly, trying not to cry in fright at the scary pirate.

Luffy ignored Nami, the fact that he hadn't shot her for touching his hat was a minor miracle, when his eyes lit up on a far away island. Hey once again pulled himself to his feet and muttered a _"pause"_ once everything was frozen in time, he walked past Nami's frozen body, to the edge of the boat and on to the water it's self. Luffy just walked over the top of the sea, on his way to the island, "i'll find her again and apologize for leaving, after i've had a small nap," he decided.

...

Jaseny stared at the pirates in front of her with contempt. "How dare you hurt the people of this town. That's not very nice," she scowled

The pirates all looked at her in shock before they all, as one, broke into laughter. "We'll just go apologize then," one of the pirates laughed.

"Yeah, yeah i can see it now," another laughed. "I'm sorry mayor for invading your town, destroying your buildings, stealing everything and killing half your people. We good?" That just sent another roar of laughter throughout the pirates.

"Just run back to mommy brat!" another pirate yelled out in laughter.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Jaseny screamed in anger before charging at the group of pirates, pulling Cadmus, her double headed Glaive, from her back.

"Heh, heh, the little brat thinks she can take on the big bad pirates," a random pirate laughed. "Don't worry brat, i'll go easy on you," he said before grabbing his saber off of a nearby table and waving it in her direction.

"Just try not to kill her Bozo," the captain of the pirates, a man with a big red nose and blue hair, said dismissively. "Killing a brat like her is not flashy at all."

"Don't worry captain Buggy, i'll..." the pirate was cut off as Jaseny jumped up and kicked him in the face. She then twirled Cadmus like a staff and hit the pirates around her, cutting them up lightly.

"Stop making fun of me!" she screamed before rushing another pirate, a man in a fur suit.

The man in the fur suit smirked as she rushed at him. "Get her Richie," he ordered.

Jaseny didn't even hesitate as the large lion appeared out of nowhere. "Out of the way kitty!" she yelled before sliding under it and cutting it with a bone dagger, Vinsomer, tearing through most of it's flesh and greatly injuring the lion. Jaseny didn't even slow down as she once more charged at the man in a fur suit, he was looking really scared now. _"That will teach him to laugh at me,"_ she thought in satisfaction before she lunged forward with Cadmus, attempting to skewer him.

The captain of the pirates, Buggy, stepped in the way of Cadmus and was skewered. Jaseny had killed people before, though she preferred to just really hurt them, however she was shocked when Buggy didn't act dead. He didn't fall, he didn't bleed, he just looked at her in annoyance. "Look brat, just calm down and go home!" Buggy growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jaseny yelled, "you're not the boss of me!"

Buggy just sighed before nodding to someone behind her. Jaseny didn't have enough time to react before something hit her on the head and her world went black.

...

Buggy was not in a good mood in fact Buggy was in a bad mood. Normally when Buggy was in a bad mood then the cause of said bad mood would meet a flashy end. Normally being the key word. The cause of Buggy's current bad mood was an annoying little girl who had decided to attack him and his crew. She had charged at his crew with a strange weapon, she had knocked out Bozo and injured several of his men, she had then almost killed Richie with an odd looking dagger and then she had stabbed Buggy with her bigger weapon. Buggy sighed, normally when someone even thought about treating him like that he would give them a flashy end with one of his Buggy balls. buggy looked at the little girl's unconscious form, she was short, probably not even five and a half feet tall, she had short brown hair and was wearing a simple tank top, metal plated gloves, those metal pants that knights wear and was barefoot. She had over twenty different weapons stored on her and Buggy still wasn't sure how she had hidden all of them. None of that was the reason why she still lived though, despite her weapons, her skill and her intent to harm him she was still just a little girl probably only fourteen or fifteen. Buggy may have been a cold blooded monster, an evil man who would destroy entire villages if angered but he refused to kill a kid, it was one of the few lines he would not cross, despite all of the rumours otherwise.

"What are we going to do with her captain?" one of Buggy's crew asked. "Buggyball?" This offer caused several of Buggy's crew to roar in excitement.

"Give her to me captain," Mohji said with a disgusting look on his face, "i'll make her pay for what she did to Richie."

Buggy ignored the suggestions of his crew, he ran the show not them. But that was a good point, what was he going to do with her? He refused to kill her and if he let her go then she would just come back and try to fight them again. Buggy finally had an idea, "put her in the cage for now, when she wakes I will find out just who thought it was a good idea to send a child after the great Buggy the Clown!"

There was not a single response, not a sound, not even any movement. Looking up from the girl Buggy saw his entire crew frozen, not frozen in surprise or fear, not frozen in ice but simply frozen as in not moving. One of his crew was even frozen in mid-flip, not even touching the ground. "Seem's like someone flashy has come to town," Buggy remarked with his cruel smirk. He may not be able to take his bad mood out on the girl but if a devil fruit user was nearby then that was a different situation entirely. Buggy didn't even notice when his crew started to move again.

"So what are we gonna do with her captain Buggy?" a random pirate asked.

"Put her in the cage for now," Buggy ordered. "Then load each cannon with a Buggyball, we're going to flashily blow this town to smithereens," _"that will get the devil fruit users notice,"_ Buggy thought with a cackle.

...

Luffy had made it to the island and allowed time to resume when he found himself in an abandoned town, not a single person could be seen, not even a lazy dockworker. "Buggy must have run everyone else off," Luffy thought aloud before shrugging his shoulders. "Well he's not my problem for now. Right now i need to find a place to nap."

It took a while but eventually luffy found a place to nap, it was a small park with plenty of trees and shade. With a small grin Luffy flopped on to the grass, closed his eyes and once more tried to drift off to sleep.

...

"Fire the cannons men!" Buggy ordered gleefully.

...

...

...

The chapter's a bit shorter than I wanted but this felt like the perfect place t stop so i stopped.

So any ideas why Buggy is unaffected by _pause?_

Do you guys like the way i've portrayed him?

What do you think of Jaseny? Also for her have you ever seen the sinbad movie? You know where they are at the wedding and have to leave their weapons on the table and that one guys is there for half an hour just unloading weapon after weapon? Yeah Jaseny is like that.

Thanks goes to PsychologicalColors for making Jaseny and allowing me to use her for this story.

Now as always read, review and give me your flames, I feed on your hatred...and cookies, cookies are nice.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting a Clown

Nami didn't know where Luffy had disappeared to, all she knew was he had snapped at her for touching his hat, he had stood up and then he was gone. She didn't see him anywhere, not on the dingy little boat or on the boat that was now filled with the corpses of three pirates.

Then she heard the sound of multiple expolsions, all of the coming from a far off island. "I just know Luffy's there," Nami decided.

...

Luffy was not in a good mood. All he had wanted was a small nap and then some bastard had attacked the town with cannonballs. Normally cannonballs was not a problem for Luffy, if you grew up with Garp then you had a lot of experience dodging the things, but he really did not like having his nap interrupted again!

Ignoring the cannonball that was frozen right in front of his head Luffy once again pulled himself to his feet. "Who the fuck decided to interrupt my nap this time," he growled in anger before tracing the cannonballs trajectory with his eyes all the way back to a tavern.

Luffy walked past the cannonball, allowing time to start up again once he was out of it's path. Pulling his revolvers out of their holsters Luffy checked to make sure they were fully loaded as he made his way to the tavern. Someone was going to pay for interrupting Luffy's nap and if it was who he thought it was then Luffy would have to be prepared. A former Roger Pirate was not going to be an easy fight, even if he was one of Shanks' friends.

Luffy walked through the tavern's door, ignoring all of the pirates inside as he made his way to the roof. The pirates stared at him, growled at him and threatened him but none of them got in his way as he made his way to the tavern's roof. Collecting himself for the battle that was sure to happen Luffy drew his revolvers and kicked open the door.

...

Buggy saw red. That cursed object was all that he could see. Hs captains old hat that he had given to Shank. Oh how Buggy hated that hat, he hated how worthless and unappreciated it made him feel. He hated how it brought back memories of Captain Roger only giving one of his two apprentices a gift before his execution. Sure Buggy was not as brave, as strong or as adventurous as Shanks but that didn't mean that he didn't care. Shanks got all of the training, Shanks got all of the praise and Shanks got that cursed hat while Buggy only got a stupid Devil Fruit. It just wasn't fair!

It took a little while for Buggy to notice that the person wearing the cursed hat was not Shanks, it took him longer to realise that the person under the hat was talking to him and it took him forever to take in the person under the hat. He was only a brat about seventeen, he was a little on the short side being about 5 foot 7, not many muscles on his body, black hair, a scar under his left eye and two revolvers on his hip. The boy looked nothing special but Buggy could tell with just a look not to underestimate this boy. Buggy had gone to the very ends of the Grandline, he had seen gods fight to the death and all of it had left him with the ability to size up an opponent very quickly and accurately. The boy in front of him was angry, he was confident in his own abilities, he was most likely the Devil Fruit user that Buggy was hoping to fight, he had the aura of a Conquror even if he had not awoken it yet, he was dangerous and if Shanks had given him Captain Roger's hat like Buggy expected then the boy may have picked up his captain's will.

Buggy sneered as he looked at the brat. Buggy may have had a low bounty, he may have been the laughing stock of East Blue pirates, he may have been weak compred to Shanks but Buggy was still a Roger Pirate. He had kept most of his abilities hidden, no need to draw too much attention to himself after all was there? Buggy wouldn't kill him, he didn't kill brat's after all, but he would teach the brat the fear of god. There was only one Pirate King and that would not change unless Buggy said otherwise.

"You have some nerve to come barging in here like that brat," Buggy eventually said, stopping the brat mid-rant. "Tell me brat, why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?"

There was a look in the brat's eyes, a look that said the brat knew just how dangerous and scary Buggy could be, a look that said despite all of that the brat was not scared, the brat would fight him and the brat planned to win. Buggy saw that look in his captain's eyes when they went up against Shiki, the brat was not aptain Roger though. "I'd like to see you try," the brat replied with a smirk.

Buggy's sneer grew at the brat's words, "well if you insist," he laughed before throwing a knife at the brat, it would most likely not even hit the brat but a good fighter get's his opponent to reveal all his secrets as soon as possible.

 _"Pause,"_ the brat muttered before the world once again stopped. Lazily the brat stepped to the side and pulled out his two revolvers before pointing them at Buggy.

"Interesting power you have there," Buggy commented idly, enjoying the shock in the brat's eyes. "Time based Devil Fruit I would guess. Very useful and very flashy."

"Shanks never said that you were a Conqueror," the brat eventually said.

"My old cabin-mate doesn't know as much about me as he would like to think," Buggy smirked. "Now let's see what you can do brat!"

...

Luffy saw Buggy rushing towards him with his fist raised, Luffy had to admit the clown pirate was very slow. In response Luffy shot his revolvers, rapid fire, at Buggy. Once again as soon as the bullets left the gun chamber they were motionless in mid-air, frozen in time. "Goodbye Buggy," Luffy smirked, releasing his technique and allowing time to move once again.

Luffy casually reloaded his revolvers. He wasn't worried bout Buggy, the clown was too slow to have dodged all of the bullets. "With how Shanks talked about him I thought that he'd put up more of a fight," Luffy thought aloud.

"You know you really should pay more attention or you could die a flashy death," a voice whispered in Luffy's ear as a knife was placed against his neck.

Luffy didn't even hesitate as he pointed his gun behind him and fired. The knife was gone from his throat but Luffy knew that he had missed. Turning around Luffy saw Buggy seated at a table, casually drinking from a bottle of sake. Everyone of Buggy's crew was staring at their captain in admiration. "If that's all you can do you should just go home brat," Buggy mocked.

"I'm ust getting started," Luffy promised before he holstered his revolvers and bent down touching the floor of the tavern with his hand. _"Fast Forward."_ Luffy grinned as the wood of the tavern began to age, rotting faster than was possible, until very quickly the tavern began to fall apart. _"Pause_." Luffy froze time once again and looked at the new battlefield, rotting bits of wood hanging in mid-air, holes everywhere and nothing was flat. This time Luffy rushed towards Buggy, intent on getting a hit in on the clown. Just as his fist was about to hit the clown in the face Buggy disappeared.

"You rely on your Devil Fruit too much," Buggy announced, "you will never beat me like this."

Luffr saw that Buggy was on the floor of the bar and a falling beam was right above the clown's head. Luffy released his power and watched as the beam fell, knocking Buggy over the head and stunning him. Too bad Luffy wasn't paying attention to behind him as he would have noticed the knife flying towards him if he did. Luckily it missed all of his vitals. "Heh managed to get you," Luffy smirked, ignoring the pain in his back.

"I managed to get you worse brat," Buggy laughed. "You should give up, I haven't even begun using my Devil Fruit powers yet."

Luffy shook his head, "you have destroyed this town, killed countless innocents and even worse you interrupted my nap. I will beat you right here and right now Buggy," Luffy vowed in determination.

"Kick his ass Captain Buggy," a pirate yelled.

"Yeah Captain make that kid scream!" another added.

...

Jaseny groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realise where she was She was in what appeared to be a large iron cage that ad been crushed as it was half broken. Crawling out of the cage Jaseny found herself in the bottom of the tavern but it was not like what she remembered, most of the roof was gone, the walls were falling apart and a guy in a strawhat was in a fight with Buggy. Buggy! Jaseny glared at the mean clown who had hurt the townsfolk, how dare he do something like tha, Jaseny would make him pay. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, grabbed Cadmus that was luckily lying near her and advanced on Buggy.

When she was behind him Jaseny gripped Cadmus tightly in her hands and swung it as hard as she could, aiming for Buggy's head. "This is for being mean to the nice people!" she screamed as Buggy was sent flying by her attack.

Everyone stared at her in shock, their mouths hanging open. "You should be careful, Nanny said that you can catch flies like that," she informed everyone.

This appeared to be too much for the strawhat guy as he suddenly burst into laughter, clutching his stomach as he did so. Everyone else just continued to stare at her in shock.

"Stop laughing at me!" Jaseny screamed at the strawhat guy.

The strawhat guy continued to laugh only managing to get out, "th-they l-look s-so st-st-stupid!"

"You still shouldn't laugh at them," Jaseny muttered, privately agreeing that they did look stupid.

Suddenly the strawhat guy stopped laughing and he was standing behind her, one of his guns was raised and pointing at the fuzzy guy from before. "It's not nice to attack a girl," he told the fuzzy guy in a warning tone.

"I can handle myself," Jaseny pouted, trying to ignore the fact that she didn't notice the fuzzy guy sneaking up on her.

The strawhat guy turned to ace her and grinned, "I like you," he announced. "Want to be my nakama and join my crew?"

Jaseny hesitated at his words, "nakama? That means friend right?" she asked, getting a nod from the strawhat guy. "I never had a friend before," she muttered.

"If you join me I'm sure that you'll have loads of friend," the strawhat guy said kindly.

Jaseny nodded resolutely, her mind made up, "I would like that. I hope we can be the bestest of friends."

The strawhat guy's grin grew larger, Jaseny was worried his face would split into two. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he announced. "Welcome to the crew!"

Jaseny had to admit the guy seemed nice, she was going to enjoy being friends with him she just knew it.

...

...

...

And that's chapter 4.

I hope you guys like the chapter and how I did Buggy, I always liked him and wanted to portray him in a different light in my story.

What do you guys think of Jaseny the newest strawhat.

Sea Rover Tactician: you are sort of right about his maturity but that's all ill say on that.

as always read review and donate to hungry writers society. I need fooooooooddddd!


	5. Chapter 5: Sparring on the Water

Nami stared at Luffy, wondering just ho she should react. On one hand Luffy had returned with a map of the Grandline and ten million beri worth of treasure and she wanted to kiss him for that but on another hand only a third of the treasure was hers and she wanted to smack him for that. On a third hand he had randomly disappeared and then reappeared abruptly and she really wanted to hit him for that but on a fourth hand she didn't want to anger him again, he was really scary when angry. On a fifth hand he had brought back a cute little girl who Nami instantly adored but on a sixth hand the girl was in deep danger if she signed up as a pirate.

"Is nee-san broken?" Jaseny asked, a cute worried frown on her face.

The only response from Luffy was a light snore, the straw-hat wearing pirate was napping once again. That was what finally caused Nami to react.

"STOP SLEEPING ALL THE TIME!" she screamed as she angrily sent her fist flying towards Luffy's head.

Her fist was caught in a small, gloved hand. "Please don't hurt him nee-san," Jaseny asked quietly. "It's not nice to wake someone up."

Nami pulled back her fist quickly, as if burned. Jaseny, a girl younger and smaller than her, had caught her punch with no difficulty, just how strong was the cute little girl? And then there was Luffy, he could move faster than she could see, disappeared at will and claimed to have eaten a mythical Devil Fruit.

Under her breath Nami whispered,"just what kind of monsters have I gotten myself caught up with," to herself.

…

Jaseny was bored so she did what she always did while bored, she took out all of her weapons one by one and started to clean them, admiring her collection as she did so. Despite having over twenty weapons Jaseny had three favourites, the first was Cadmus her double headed glaive which was always strapped to her back where everyone could see it. The second was Charon's Claw, a red-bladed sword with a skeleton design for the hilt, pommel and cross-guard it was razor sharp and had been with her longer than all of her weapons minus Cadmus which she got at the same time, Charon's Claw was always strapped to her waist but had the uncanny ability to not be seen unless it was drawn. The third weapon was Vinsomer, according to legend the bone that the blade was made of was actually a dragon fang, Vinsomer was always strapped to her thigh covered by her shorts. Jaseny still liked her other weapons but she wasn't as skilled with them as she was with these three.

Once Jaseny was finished admiring and cleaning her weapons she began the long task of putting them all back in their hiding places. "Captain-nii-san want to fight?" Jaseny asked excitedly, she was curious to see just how strong her new friend and captain was.

"Don't you dare," nee-san growled, "there is nowhere near enough space in the boat and I refuse to let you destroy it."

"I've got it covered," Captain-nii-san yawned, pulling himself to his feet. "Jaseny let me borrow that bladed arm thing and you have a deal."

"The snap-claws?" Jaseny asked in surprise, "don't you use guns?"

"I won't be able to use them if you want a spar so i'll need a different weapon," Captain-nii-san explained.

"Oh… Okay," Jaseny chirped pulling the snap-claws out of their hiding place before handing them to Captain-nii-san. "You just put them on your arm and twist your wrist to retract and extract the blades," she told him.

Captain-nii-san did as he was told before he muttered something and stepped off of the boat right on to the water. "You coming?" he asked teasingly.

…

Luffy stood on the water's surface facing Jaseny in a ready position. He didn't use _Freeze-Frame_ often as it only stopped inanimate objects within a six meter radius of him but this was one of the times when it was definitely worth using.

"You ready?" Luffy asked in challenge. This was going to be a hard fight, he just knew it and honestly without being able to use his guns or the full range of his Devil Fruit powers Luffy didn't think that he was going to win. _"You rely on your Devil Fruit too much,"_ Buggy's voice echoed in his mind.

Jaseny pulled her bladed staff-like weapon of her back, a double-headed glaive she said it was. "Ready when you are Captain-nii-san!" she responded.

Luffy grinned before rushing towards her, he still had the blades of the snap-claws retracted so he just sent a punch towards her face. Jaseny just blocked it with her weapon before twisting it around and sweeping his legs out from under his feet. The blade was at his neck before he could even think to get back up.

"I win Captain-nii-san," Jaseny said with a wide grin on her face.

Luffy nodded, gently pushing the weapon away from his neck and getting to his feet. "Again?" he asked.

"Okay," Jaseny replied excitedly.

" _You rely on your Devil Fruit too much,"_ came Buggy's voice again as they once more stood apart from each other, ready to fight.

This time Luffy waited for Jaseny to attack him, he caught her weapon when she swung it only for her to kick him and send him flying back a few meters. Quickly, so that she wouldn't get another win, Luffy rolled to the side and pulled himself to his feet just in time to block her glaive with the snap-claws on his arm.

"This is fun," Jaseny grinned excitedly before she jumped back a bit. "I guess I should get more serious," she announced.

Jaseny then rushed forward and jumped into the air in a flip and tucking her legs in, _" Cadmus: Twister,"_ she called spinning her weapon around her entire body faster than Luffy could see, it looked like he was surrounded by some spinning ball of death.

Luffy didn't think, he just reacted. He pulled his revolvers out of their holsters and shot every single bullet in them, aiming right for Jaseny. As soon as the bullet's left the barrel of their gun they froze in mid-air and acted like a shield of bullets for Luffy.

Jaseny's attack hit one of the bullets before it bounced off, the bullet still hung immobile in the air as Jaseny was sent flying backwards.

Not even waiting until she hit the water, Luffy re-holstered his revolvers and rushed forward intent on winning the spar and getting a hit on Jaseny.

Jaseny just twisted in mid-air, stabbed one end of her weapon down onto the hard surface of the water and used that to push herself up and over the charging Luffy.

Luffy didn't twist to attack her, it would be pointless after all as she was more skilled than him, he just rolled to the side and used that to gain him more space away from Jaseny.

"This is fun Captain-nii-san!" Jaseny exclaimed, that wide grin still on her face.

Luffy didn't respond, if he could use _pause_ then he would have easily won this fight but as it was he was doing his best just to block or evade her attacks. _"You rely on your Devil Fruit too much,"_ came Buggy's voice once again. Luffy had to admit Buggy was right, Jaseny was strong but compared to Ace, Buggy, Garp or any of Shanks' crew she was weak, and she had Luffy on the defensive the whole time. Luffy was too weak when he couldn't use his powers properly. He hated that feeling, he refused to be weak, he would get stronger!

…

Nami stared in horror at Luffy and Jaseny's fight. Luffy, the same Luffy who had effortlessly infiltrated a Marine Base, killed the captain there and walked out the front doors, the same Luffy who had killed three pirates faster than she could blink, that Luffy was on the defensive. In the first fight he had been defeated faster than she had thought possible, it was only in the second fight that Nami realized just how monstrously strong Jaseny was. Jaseny had lots of weapons on her and yet she was only using that weird pole like weapon, she was going easy at the start of the fight and it was clear that she would win and Nami was certain that Jaseny was still not going all out.

"They are almost as monstrous as Arlong," Nami whispered to herself.

…

Luffy prepared himself for Jaseny to rush him again but she didn't. Instead Jaseny reached to her waist and pulled a red, one-handed sword from somewhere. The sword in her right hand and her glaive in her left hand Jaseny charged forward. As she ran forward Jaseny twirled her glaive in her fingers faster and faster until it appeared to blur together creating an image that reminded Luffy of a shield.

Preparing himself Luffy twisted his wrist, releasing the blades of the snap-claw and decided to rush her as well.

 _"Cadmus: Shield and Charon's: Piercing Spear,"_ Jaseny called out sending her sword forward in a hard thrust, the air around it moving forward to pierce Luffy before it stopped, frozen in time. Luffy grinned at her shock and sent the blades of his weapon into her twirling glaive, intent on stopping it's rotation and getting it out of her hands. His blades snapped off and they too were frozen in time. Before Luffy could pull back she brought her sword up to his neck, while her glaive stopped spinning and one bladed end was against his stomach.

"I win again Captain-nii-san!" Jaseny grinned, "want to play again?"

Luffy shook his head, "maybe another time," he muttered as he walked back to the boat, Jaseny in tow.

"Okay just let me know and we can play again," came Jaseny's happy reply.

Luffy didn't bother to reply he just hopped into the boat and when Jaseny was in it as well he released _Freeze-Frame_. Luffy watched as Jaseny's attack was sent frying through the air, the range was only a meter but Luffy knew that if his power hadn't stopped it then he would have been dead or seriously injured. Luffy only gained two advantages in that fight, when Jaseny bounced off of his bullet shield and when her attack stopped in mid-air both times was a result of his powers.

" _You rely on your Devil Fruit too much,"_ Luffy heard as he closed his eyes and thought about what he would do, how would he overcome this weakness of his. Maybe Luffy should practice just what Jii-san had taught him. If he was lucky then he may have a bit of it down before he reached the Grandline.

…

Jaseny hummed contently to herself as she made sure to give both Cadmus and Charon's Claw a clean down, they had both earned it. Jaseny was a bit disappointed that Captain-nii-san didn't want to continue playing any more but maybe nee-san would like to play with her? Oh right they couldn't play unless Captain-nii-san made the ocean hard like he had done before and he didn't look like he wanted to do that now.

Jaseny pouted, what was she supposed to do for fun now?

…

Nami stared at her two companions in slight fear, both of them were a lot faster and stronger than she was and Nami was starting to wonder if Arlong really was a bigger monster than Jaseny, the girl had sent the air flying forward and Luffy had stopped it! Nami would have to think on it, maybe she could ask these two for help with Arlong?

No it would be best to continue with her original plan, let them gather a lot of treasure and then when she could she would steal it all and if she was lucky it would be enough to pay off Arlong and to buy back her village.

…

…

…

And there is chapter five. Luffy has realized his limitations, Jaseny got to show her stuff and Nami is surrounded by monsters.

I'm glad people are starting to like this story and I hope you guys enjoy how it is going.

Now a list of everyone's powers and attacks used so far.

 **Luffy:**

-Pause: Luffy pauses time, stopping everyone and everything that he is not wearing/holding. If he drops something it freezes in time. Only Conquerors and people with the right kind of Devil Fruit (not all Logias) in a close enough proximity to Luffy are immune to this. Everything frozen is completely indestructible, unmovable etc. Flying bladed attacks also freeze as a result of this.

-Freeze-Frame: similar to pause but it only works in a radius up to six metres from Luffy and people are unaffected.

-Fast-Forward: he rapidly ages an in-animate object, requires a physical touch.

 **Jaseny:**

-Cadmus: Twister: Jaseny flips into the air and tucks in her legs. She then proceeds to spin Cadmus (her double-headed glaive) around her body at fast speeds. This created a spinning ball of death for any who she hits.

-Cadmus: Shield : Jaseny twirls Cadmus around her fingers as fast as she can. Cadmus spins so fast that it creates the illusion of a solid wall or shield. Not only is this used for defence but if someone is touched by the edges of her 'shield' then they will be cut by Cadmus' blades.

-Charon's: Piercing Spear : Jaseny lunges forward with Charon's Claw at such speeds and with such strength that a piercing blade of air is created, the blade of air only travels one metre before it dissipates.

As always read, review, and let me know that you think im awesome...I am awesome after all :D

Oh yeah OC's are always welcome.


End file.
